Polyjuice Potion
Polyjuice Potion is a very complicated potion that allows the drinker to assume the form of someone else. While it can account for both age and gender, Polyjuice Potion cannot be used for a human to take an animal form or for a half-breed to assume human form. It was used many times in the events leading up to, and during, the Second Wizarding War. The potion played a crucial role in Draco Malfoy's plot to smuggle Death Eaters into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1997, in the Battle over Little Whinging, and in Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley's break-in of Gringotts Wizarding Bank. Ingredients # 12 Lacewing flies # 1 oz. crude Antimony # 4 Leeches # 16 scruples of Fluxweed # 3 drams of Sal Ammoniac (crystalized ammonia, made liquid) # 15 Knotgrass # 1 pinch of powdered horn of a bicorn (lunar extracted) # Shredded skin of boomslang # Filings and rasplings of Salpeter, Mercury and Mars. # Extract of The-Transfigured-Being-To-Be (DNA) The fluxweed and horn must be selected picked at full moon, and the Lacewing flies stewed for 21 days before the potion is even made. The filings and rasplings most likely refer to pieces of meteorite or minerals. Most of the ingredients are available in the students' cupboard at Hogwarts, although some of them are only available in Severus Snape's private stores.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Effects . ]] A piece of the person who is to be imitated — usually hair — is needed for the transformation. Before this final ingredient is added, Polyjuice looks like thick, dark mud that bubbles slowly. When the piece of the person to be imitated is added, however, the potion changes colour; it seems to react according to the nature of the person to be imitated, once even described as the 'essence' of the person. Good-hearted people result in more attractive colours and tastes, while mean people cause the opposite effect. Harry Potter's was a pure golden colourHarry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, whereas Gregory Goyle's tasted like "overcooked cabbage", Bellatrix Lestrange's tasted "disgusting, worse than Gurdyroots" and Mafalda Hopkirk's was a pleasant heliotrop colour. It is likely that the taste differs from potion to potion. The effect lasts for an hour, but as Barty Crouch, Jr. proved when he kidnapped and impersonated Alastor Moody for an entire Hogwarts school yearHarry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, continual dosing can draw out the effects indefinitely. He did this during the 1994-1995 school year as part of Lord Voldemort's plan to regain physical form and kill Harry Potter. Polyjuice can be used by a person to transform into someone of the opposite gender. It also appears to adapt to account for the age of the person being turned into, or any injuries they have acquired, as Barty Crouch, Jr. needed a magical eye and wooden leg when he used the potion to turn into Alastor Moody. The potion is complicated and can go awry. For example, when Hermione Granger brewed Polyjuice in her second year, she intended to take the form of Millicent Bulstrode, but she mistook a cat's hair for Millicent's hair. The resulting potion caused Hermione to partially transform into a cat. As the Polyjuice Potion cannot be used to successfully transform into an animal, Hermione's change did not reverse after an hour. She went to the Hospital Wing and did not recover until after the winter holidays. Likewise, the potion cannot be used by a non-human or half-breed individual to turn into a human, as Remus Lupin informed the half-giant Rubeus Hagrid.''Deathly Hallows, Chapter 5 Known Uses Search for the Heir of Slytherin transforming into Gregory Goyle.]] In their second year, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger came to suspect that Draco Malfoy was the Heir of Slytherin. To investigate this, they planned on taking on the form of Slytherin students and questioning Malfoy. Hermione used an autograph of Professor Gilderoy Lockhart to enter the library's Restricted Section so as to find the potion's ingredients, then stole them from Professor Snape's cupboards, and brewed the advanced potion. While Harry and Ron successfully transformed into Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe respectively, Hermione's potion went wrong, as previously mentioned. Plot Against Dumbledore Draco Malfoy, Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe used Polyjuice continually throughout the 1996-1997 school year to cover their comings and goings while in search of a Vanishing Cabinet, as part of Malfoy's assignment to assassinate Albus Dumbledore and let Death Eaters into Hogwarts.Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince .]] Battle of the Seven Potters The Order of the Phoenix made use of Polyjuice in 1997 in order to safely remove Harry Potter from 4 Privet Drive before his seventeenth birthday. Six people — Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Fleur Delacour, Fred and George Weasley, and Mundungus Fletcher — impersonated Harry in order to act as diversions when they were ambushed by Death Eaters. Soon after, Harry himself used it to disguise himself as "Barny Weasley" at Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour's wedding. Infiltration of the Ministry and Gringotts Break-In The trio used Polyjuice again to infiltrate the Ministry of Magic to search for Salazar Slytherin's Locket in September of 1997. Harry, Ron and Hermione disguised themselves as Albert Runcorn, Reginald Cattermole, and Mafalda Hopkirk, respectively. The following year, Hermione used Polyjuice Potion again as part of the trio's plan to break in to Gringotts in order to retrieve Helga Hufflepuff's Cup from the Lestrange Vault. Using some of Bellatrix Lestrange's hair that had fallen on her clothing while Bellatrix interrogated her at Malfoy Manor, Hermione assumed her form. The lack of suspicion in anyone in all these incidents leads one to the understanding that Polyjuice Potion is very uncommon. Granted, Severus Snape knew someone was stealing the ingredients from his cupboards and suspected Harry Potter, but that is more indicative of Snape's eagerness to blame Harry for anything than any actual guilt. List of Polyjuice Transformations # Harry Potter to Gregory Goyle # Ron Weasley to Vincent Crabbe # Hermione Granger to a cat # Barty Crouch Jr to Alastor Moody # Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle to numerous disguises # Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Mundungus Fletcher, Fleur Delacour, Fred Weasley and George Weasley as Harry Potter # Harry Potter as a Muggle man # Hermione Granger as a Muggle woman # Harry Potter as Albert Runcorn # Ron Weasley as Reginald Cattermole # Hermione Granger as Mafalda Hopkirk # Hermione Granger as Bellatrix Lestrange Behind the scenes *In the film version of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Polyjuice Potion does not cause the drinker's voice to change as well as their appearance. However, Barty Crouch Jr's voice does change to Moody's in Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film). Also, in the film version, Harry and Ron do not need to change robes when they grew or shrunk, as the fake Harrys had to do in Deathly Hallows, much to Harry's embarrassment. *The name 'Polyjuice' probably comes from the Greek poly, meaning "many". Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' Notes and references Category:Potions